In order to protect metal plates, such as aluminum plate, steel plate and stainless steel plate, painted plates of these metal plates, members for processing, such as glass plate and synthetic resin plate, and household appliances, automobile parts or electronic parts using these members, surface protective films having an adhesive layer are allowed to adhere to them.
For example, a surface protective film having an adhesive layer containing a propylene/1-butene/4-methyl-1-pentene copolymer as a main component is described in a patent document 1. Although such a film has good adhesion properties, there is a problem that staining of an adherend occurs (traces of peeling are left).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 115591/2004